Winter Maria
by Summer Eclair
Summary: AU. "There is no point of opening Juvia's eyes... because Juvia is blind."
1. Chapter 1

Catching the small snow flakes with his large, glove-covered hand, Gray Fullbuster, a full-time worker and regular employee of Fairy Tail publishing books stood impeccably on the side of the road.

His other hand occupies a black umbrella, folded neatly as he used it to tap the cold, snow-covered ground. It's mid-January so that explains how cold and chilly the air was. He was covered in his black-greyish, thick coat and a black and white stripped scarf snaking around his shoulders and neck, a black beanie covering the top of his head, while his hands were covered in charcoal black, thick gloves and a pair of brown boots protecting his feet.

Despite the gloomy and cold day, he decided to spend his day off buying some of his supplies inside his house. His free hand crawled down to his coat pocket, revealing a white paper which contains all the things that he needs to buy at the grocery.

Gray Fullbuster likes very much the season. His favorite among the four seasons; _Winter._

He knows to himself why he likes the season very much. Many people were annoyed or practically irritated when winter comes. Much to their dismay, they can't do anything beside from staying inside their homes, sit in front of their fireplaces and read a book, lazying all day and it'll end up ruining their active lifestyle which should be going to the park, chatting with their friends in a small coffee shop and everything.

Their daily activities or things that they like to do in a sunny and fine day were all set aside because of this chilly season. But for Gray, it was fantastic.

_He likes the snow very much._

By puffing his cheeks, a small cloud of breath was released from his lips. He smirked.

A cold breeze greeted him and despite how much he likes the feeling he decided to stop by on a shed. One thing, just to make things clear is, this dark-haired man, twenty-three years of age, is only a mere human.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck and arms stand up and upon reaching the shed, he shrugged the snow off his head, followed on by his shoulders.

He chuckled lightly, pinning the umbrella between his arm and body.

He looked up to the skies which is visible to his eyes because of the transparent curved roof of the shed. He felt the warm rays of the sun greeting his face.

_It's still nice,_ he mused to himself.

A disturbing noise caught his attention, glancing to his side, he almost jumped out of his spot when he saw a girl standing only an arm length away from him.

She was standing quietly, her face raised up and was like searching for the warm rays of the sun was giving. Her eyes were closed comfortably.

As Gray examined her further more, he noted how thinly she is clothed.

Her blue hair was tied up in a small, loose bun beside her head, her fringes and some loose strands of hair framing her small face.

He blinked, the girl is so pale. Too pale that it somewhat scares him.

She was only dressed in a light yellow sweat shirt, and he noticed that she has a dress underneath that, adorned with pink flowery patterns that ended right on her knees.

His dark eyes landed fully on the white umbrella on her side, then her bare feet.

He took another clear look and yes, her feet was not covered in any boots or sandals or anything that can keep her feet from the freezing ground.

She's really out of place, while the others including him was clothed properly and was covered from head to foot, only his hair and face were visible.

And look again on this girl, she's not properly dressed for the season.

After a full minute of staring, he found himself grabbing her shoulder roughly, a hard scowl on his face.

The girl gasped.

"Hey Miss," his eyes traveled on her face then down to her toes again. "A-are you alright?"

Her eyeballs moved but did not bother to open. "Hmm..."

This time, he dropped is umbrella and placed both of his hands on her shoulder, turning her fully to him.

A light blush appeared on his scowling face when he saw her face fully.

"Open your eyes." He commanded, and he felt himself itching because he couldn't wait to see more of her beauty.

And in that moment, he wondered of what color her eyes were.

The girl smiled faintly.

"Hey," Gray repeated, why the hell is she smiling? "You shouldn't be dressed like that."

Unnoticed by his narrowed eyes, a small pale hand crawled up to his arm then on his right hand which was placed on the girl's shoulder.

It surprised him how warm and welcoming that hand felt, he felt the heat crawl on his stomach, spreading all over his body.

His eyes averted on the small hand, it cupped his and later on squeezed it tenderly. "Thank you for your concern."

Her hands lingered there for a moment, then a gentle smile was placed on her face. _"Can I trust you?_" she spoke softly, he described her voice as a feathery, warm thing.

"E-excuse me?" he asked, confused.

"Can I trust you?" she repeated.

Gray lifted a thin dark brow at her, his face frowning. "Y-you dont even know me,"

She remained silent and Gray took the initiative to speak more. "Im only a concerned guy over here." He glanced at her and she was still passive.

Seconds ticked by, and Gray rolled his eyes, huffing. "Fine, but only if you open your eyes." he challenged her, a faint smirk covering his lips.

Her head moved from side to side, "Juvia can't."

_Juvia?_

"W-who's Juv-"

"That's me." she cut him off. "Juvia can't open her eyes."

This time, he furrowed his brows together. "T-then, Im Gray Fullbuster."

She only nodded.

"Why can't you open your eyes?" he asked curiously.

"Becasue Juvia is_ blind._" the girl, named Juvia answered straightly.

Gray's eyes widened a little. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Juvia's not offended." the blue-haired girl replied, smiling. "There's no point of opening Juvia's eyes because she doesn't have any sight from the first place."

Gray felt bad for her. He was simply concerned towards this _weird_ girl and here they are, having this kind of conversation.

"Now, Can Juvia trust you?"

Gray stared at her for moment, "Why are you asking me?"

"Juvia thinks that you're a good guy. You're concerned and Juvia thinks that she can trust you, now if you only allow her."

Processing her words on his mind, he sighed and his glove-covered hand gripped her shoulders gently. "Are you sure? You shouldn't be talking to me in the first place."

"But Gray-sama talked to me first, it's very impolite if Juvia ignored you."

_What's with the honorifics?_

"Gray-sama?!" he asked, blushing furiously.

Juvia nodded, inhaling deeply. "Can Juvia trust Gray-sama?"

"..."

The dark-haired boy removed his hand off her shoulder, the girl gasped surprisingly and Gray felt like apologizing because of his harsh actions.

"Well..." he started, crossing his arms up to his chest. "Okay." he scowled even more, as well as his cheeks reddened.

She reached forward, her hands landing on his chest. "Juvia is grateful."

Gray jolted surprisingly at the touch, he rolled his eyes before muttering a_ 'yeah'. _

"Why are your dressed like that? Come on I'll escort you home and-"

"Oh, that was Juvia's going to ask, Can you walk her home? She's pretty lost eh, hehe."

A small chuckle escaped his lips. "Didn't I offered it already?"

The girl pouted and patted his shoulders until she reached down to his hand. "Juvia is only being polite."

Gray immediately grasped her hand, and it felt like he was crushing hers because it looked so weird and small.

Juvia told him her address and was glad because she is only living a few blocks away from him. Gray had his head down for a moment, he didn't know but there is something attracting him to her, he didn't know what is it, but for now he feel so comfortable with her presence.

Is it normal for them to be this so attached to each other? Is it normal for them who only met today, right at the waiting shed and didn't even know anything about each other aside from their names to be walking home together? Is it normal?

For Gray, he could only explain it with one word.

He knew he could, but not right now. And someday, he promised to himself that when he found that word... It will benefit both of them, with a smile on their faces.

* * *

"You live here?" he asked the blue-haired girl beside her, her arm was linked to his securely as they stood in front of a small compound apartment building.

She simply nodded, but then she tilted her head to the side, unsure. "Would you please describe it to J-juvia..."

As Gray described the place, he noticed how small she is, only dressed in a thin sweat shirt and nothing but her feet on the ground.

"Shit," he immediately pulled himself out of his coat, draping it over her shoulders. "Im sorry."

Juvia fought her best not to show him her chattering teeth. After all, it was her fault of dressing that way.

He grabbed her wrist as he crouched forward, the blind girl squeaked at the unexpected force and she landed on his strong back awkwardly.

Gray blushed at the contact and he felt like punching himself because of his rudeness.

"Gray-sama please be careful next time." The girl whispered, still pressed on his back. He pulled her arms forward before circling it to his shoulder. "Hold tightly," he mumbled.

Juvia nodded, causing her cheeks to rub on his ears.

The dark-haired guy bit his bottom lip as he felt the heat crawling up to his face once again. "Damn it,"

Juvia exhaled and it touched the side of his neck, causing the hair on his back to stand up. "J-juvia should walk instead, she's pretty heavy and Gray-sama might hurt his back and-"

"Shh,"

"b-but... Juvia is really capable of walking, she's already used with the stairs so-"

"Just shut up." he said softly, the girl hid her face shyly behind his neck murmuring a soft 'okay'.

"In what room number are you?" asked Gray as they started to walk upstairs.

"Juvia's apartment is on the third floor, the last door from the right."

Gray frowned, _does people nowadays not give consideration to those who are disabled?_

Her home was practically at the farthest corner of the building, and yeah on the third floor. She better have someone who lives with her.

Gray without talking reached the complex, he pressed the doorbell which startled the quiet girl on his back. "Oh, there's no one else who lives there but Juvia." she struggled to get herself free and Gray gently crouched again to let her. Gray immediately stood up and steadied her when the blue-haired girl wobbled a bit.

Juvia patted both his shoulders, then his chest before mumbling a shy 'thank you.'

She reached inside her sweater, probably finding the pocket on her dress to retrieve her keys.

"You live alone?" asked Gray, quietly.

"Hmm..." the girl answered, fiddling with the keys on her hands. She reached forward and ended up touching the air instead of the door.

Gray gently held her arms and turned her to the doors direction.

Juvia blushed, her toes fidgeting cutely. "Thank you again Gray-sama." she quietly unlocked the door and opened it with a light push.

Gray only stood there, waiting if she still needs some help.

He watched her lift her hand, cautious not to bump on things, her other hand occupied with her white umbrella was acting as her navigator, by tapping it lightly on the floor.

Later on, she is already inside, darkness engulfing her frail body and Gray finally decided to talk. "Hey, are you sure you live alone?" he asked, moving forward as he stopped right on her doorway.

"Hmm..." she answered, still flailing her hand gently.

"Where's the switch for the lights?"

"..."

"Hey Juvia, Im talking to you."

She continued to walked further more inside her house, and Gray decided to follow her.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'll enter as well..."

"Hmm..."

_Only Hmm?_ Gray felt so proud that he is a good guy, or else this poor girl will be taken by her disadvantage.

"Sunshine..."

Gray heard Juvia, and after that, like magic words, the whole room lit up.

Gray was lost for words.

"Juvia has a friend, he helped her a lot, and he also installed some magical thing inside her home."

"Voice activation?" asked Gray, looking around. The space which she called her home is only a four-cornered room. It has two average sized windows, a small table on the side which has a radio on top of it, a large bundle of neatly folded mattress was also beside it and a few pillows on top if it. At the other side, there is a small fridge, and a small stove perched on top of another small table, underneath were some of her kitchen wares, and a few plates and cups.

There's no doubt that she's living along with herself, but it's still a thing that amazed Gray.

The walls were painted in a creamy shade of yellow, making the whole place ordinary and simple.

"Did the lights finally opened?" she asked him, still flailing her arms forward.

"Y-yeah," Gray looked around once again and notice that there is also a small cabinet on the side, a small picture frame was on top of it. "Can I come in?"

Juvia nodded, lowering herself to sit on the floor, "You can sit anywhere, Gray-sama." she smiled. "Would you like some tea?"

Gray removed his boots and carefully patted his way in front of her.

"Your home is pretty cozy." he stated, rubbing his hands on his arms. It's freezing inside as well. "Aren't you cold?"

Juvia shook her head, removing his coat from her body. She reached it to him and smiled, "Here Gray-sama, use your coat."

Gray frowned, she shouldn't be giving it to him, well she's a woman and she deserves to be comfortable than him. _Man, I felt like Im really a good guy. _he thought.

"No. You use it."

The girl frowned, shaking her head. "Gray-sama I know you're so cold, use it." she paused. "I can here your hands rubbing together, didn't Juvia told you that she has a good sense of hearing?" She smiled proudly, and Gray felt like hitting her hard on the head for being an idiot.

"Baka."

"But Juvia's used to it." she smiled again. "Im sorry if I didn't switched the lights earlier, it's just Juvia doesn't need them anyway but Gray-sama is here and he needs it." this time, Juvia grinned, revealing her perfect white teeth.

Gray still ignored her offering his coat and looked to his side, "Don't bother, I still have my jacket on."

"Hmm..." Juvia draped it once again on her shoulders but Gray stopped her in mid-way.

"Here, let me." he told her as he properly placed it on her shoulders, "There." a grin covered his face.

Juvia lifted her head, not aware how close their faces were. "Juvia is really grateful to you Gray-sama." Her breath touched his cheek, and Gray being a good guy as what he said to himself, backed away, flushing hotly on the cheeks.

"Yeah,"

"Did Gray-sama want to have some tea?" she repeated her previous offer.

Gray lifted a brow at her, "That's impossible."

The girl crawled carefully on where her utensils was and Gray was surprised to see a thermos, he didn't know how did she managed to do it. But after a few minutes of waiting, she gladly served it to him, still steaming and warm.

"T-thanks." he took a gulped and was surprised how delicious it was. "You're great at this?"

"Hmm..." a beam was now on her face, "Juvia is already a pro when making tea's! The kind oba-san from the orphanage she used to live is a good instructor."

"Orphanage?"

"Hmm... Juvia is an orphan," a sad smile graces her small face. "When Juvia reached eighteen, they offered her to stay at the orphanage, but she declined it. Juvia already owes her whole life to them, she can't just bother them forever. And Juvia also like to try everything in her own way."

Gray only remained silent, the only thing he is feeling right now is the tight grip his heart was receiving. He didn't want to pity the girl, but he felt bad for the blue-haired girl's story of life.

"Juvia's been living here for about four years, that's why she told you she's already used to these things."

"..."

"My friend, Gajeel-kun helps me. He visits me four times a week."

"..."

"Gray-sama are you still-"

"I don't know why are you still smiling, but please stop forcing yourself."

"Juvia's smiles are not forced." she stated, "I smile because it's the only proof that I managed to survive everyday, on my own."

"..."

"Gray-sama?"

Gray's eyes stared deeply on her face, he swallowed difficulty as he reached his hand forward, covering her small ones.

"Juvia,"

"Hmm? What is it, Gray-sama?"

"Open your eyes."

A light chuckle escaped her thin lips, "Gray-sama, didn't Juvia told you bef-"

"Open it." he demanded, his hands gripping hers tightly.

The girl frowned. "Why?" and Gray couldn't be mistaken, he heard her voice cracked.

"Just open it and Ill..." he paused, didn't know what to say next. But then, he strengthen his resolve and finally understood what _that word_ he is trying to decipher earlier.

.

Is it normal for them to be this so attached to each other? Is it normal for them who only met today, right at the waiting shed and didn't even know anything about each other aside from their names to talk with each together? Is it normal?

_Is it normal for him to feel Love even it's only their first meeting?_

Love, that's the word.

_Love._

.

"Just open your eyes and I'll never leave your side."

Her lips curled, her small button nose reddening. "G-gray-sama..."

"Open it," he commanded her, a small smile on his face.

Juvia sniffed, and Gray saw the water works.

A single tear escaped her closed lids, she sniffed again, and Gray wiped it using his thumb.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Revealing glassy yet lively dark blue eyes.

_._

_Is it really okay? For him to feel Love even it's only their first meeting?_

_Love._ It echoed inside his head and Gray likes the word, _very, very much._

* * *

**Yay! Only wrote this in one go! Gosh, Im so tired. so... what do you think of it? comment/review your thoughts, opinions, criticism about this one. Sorry if you encountered multiple grammar, spelling errors! Thank you~!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Winter Maria 2_

* * *

"Are you sure you're fine?" Gajeel Redfox asked his best friend, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Hmm..." Juvia smiled, the positive atmosphere was present on her face.

"Are you sure?"

_"Hai~!"_

This time, the red-eyed man was surprised by the blind girl's reply. That is so _un-_ Juvia like.

"Are you really sure that you're not meeting someone strange?"

Juvia's heart thumped loudly at the sudden question.

_Well... Gray's-sama's not strange..._

"No, Juvia doesn't meet someone strange." The girl smiled reassuringly, tapping her white umbrella on the ground as Gajeel took her out for a walk, even it's freezing.

"So, you decided to keep your eyes open huh?"

Juvia giggled, using her other arm, she snuggled closely to the tall man, squeezing his arms lightly. "Juvia's trying her best to keep them open."

"Then why?"

"Because Gray-sama asked her, and he promised to take care of-"

_"What?!"_

"H-huh?"

Juvia instinctively stopped on her tracks, she sensed how terrified her best friend was.

"Is there anything wrong Gajeel-kun?"

The pierced man was now shaking from frustration, he clenches a fist, and it immediately collided with Juvia's head.

"W-what did I told you woman! Never talk to strangers right!?"

"B-but..."

Gritting his teeth together, Gajeel stomped his foot on the snow-covered ground.

"You idiot! Who's that Gray-sama?! I'mma kill that bastard now and-"

"N-now... Gajeel-kun, please calm down." said Juvia in a small, shaky voice. She dropped her umbrella and was only now holding to Gajeel for support.

The man blew a few curse and after a second he became quiet. "Explain..."

"J-juvia assures you!" the girl brought her hands forward into a fist, trying to convince her childhood best friend. "G-gray-sama is a very kind man, h-he even escorted Juvia home. H-he also lend me his scarf you see!" the blind woman lifted the article on her neck, waving the hem of it -which ended right on her waist- in the air for Gajeel to see.

"Juvia went out yesterday and-"

_"WHAT!_ You went out?!"

"-she was kinda lost, Gray-sama approached her-"

"Im going to kill that bastard," Gajeel crunched his fist together.

Juvia is now flailing nervously. "He even scolded Juvia because she's not wearing proper winter clothes-"

"What the fuck-"

"T-that's not what you think, Gajeel-kun! Juvia means because she only had her sweater that time and she's not wearing any footwear because she wanted to feel the snow and-"

"You're one crazy woman."

"Hai, hai, Juvia knows. S-she also asked Gray-sama if she could trust him. He's hesitant at first, but eventually he agreed and helped me."

This time, Gajeel huffed and finally calmed down. He looked around and was a bit surprised when he saw some of the passer's were looking at them.

"Really... Juvia can feel it. Gray-sama's a good guy, just like Gajeel-kun."

"B-baka!" the older guy flushed. "I don't care but don't meet up with him anymore."

* * *

Juvia was now sitting quietly on the floor. Bunches of thick blanket was wrapped around her, thanks to her best friend.

"Gajeel-kun is really funny." the girl stated to herself, her palms patting the soft covers laying on her lap.

The long-haired man immediately took her home after their stroll, ate with her with their take-outs and collected her laundry.

The blue-haired girl is forever grateful to that man. Since childhood, he had been her wall. Her barrier, who protects her whenever people were their to judge her. He had been with her since she learned how difficult the world is, especially on her state.

The man is like a brother or which rightfully, a father to her. Gajeel Redfox might be a harsh and a difficult man, but to Juvia, he's kind and very protective. Time would never be enough for her to thank him.

When she already reached eighteen, she was given a choice by the orphanage; it's either she stay with them or she could live with her own.

She already planned that along time ago. She can't be a burden to them forever. But after a month of staying alone, she realized that Gajeel-kun had earned all her troubles. He made sure that he will stay by her side no matter what, he promised it.

The blind girl was glad. She never imagined that Gajeel-kun would promise something like that to her.

And now, for the second time. There is _someone_ who promised the same thing to her.

Juvia's not hoping. She's miserable enough and _hope_ is not a very nice thing to cling on with her state.

But again, she's grateful. Grateful that someone had stepped on the boundaries just to reach her.

* * *

The girl fluttered her eyes open.

_It's nice when Juvia's eyes were open._ She mused, sitting up properly from her fetal position on the floor.

Thanking the blankets that surrounded her the whole night -because she forgot to set the mattress properly and actually slept on the cold floor- she pressed her back on the wall before patting her hands on the side.

Of all times, she loves the morning the best, quiet, peaceful and calm.

Trying to get up from her spot, Juvia almost jumped when she heard the doorbell rang.

She lifted her face up to the door's direction and crawled her way in there.

"C-coming..."

With her soft hands, she ran her hands up, patting eventually, until her palms enclosed the cold metal of the knob.

Before opening the door, she remembered Gajeel's word.

_"Don't open the door quickly! Ask for your visitor's name first!"_

Clearing her throat, she pressed her cheeks on the wood and focused her hearing senses on it.

"Who's there?"

There's a shuffling sound from the other side, Juvia closed her eyes to concentrate more.

"It's me, G-gray!" came a too loud and deep voice.

And in a second, Juvia's face was now lightened up by a smile. She fluttered her eyes open again, before kneeling.

She turned the knob and pulled the door open. "Gray-sama!"

Gray blinked his eyes when he saw nothing but the empty space inside the apartment. He looked down and his eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the bags that he had been carrying were dropped on the floor carelessly.

He immediately kneeled one leg and grabbed Juvia's shoudler. "Get up you idiot!"

"H-huh?" Juvia was lifted from her spot. Now standing, she had her head tilted to the side.

"G-gray-sama?"

"Why are you kneeling? The floor is freezing!" he scolded her, wrapping his fingers on the bag's handle once again.

"Juvia's not aware, she crawled her way to open the door, Gajeel-kun said that it's safe and Juvia will not bumped into things."

The black-haired man exhaled, "C-can I come in? I brought you some food." his face visibly turned into a bright hue of red, looking to his side.

"Food?" The blind girl stepped back, allowing Gray to enter inside.

Gray kicked the door closed, he placed the bags down to the floor. "Yeah,"

Juvia was now sitting in the middle of the room, her legs were folded under her. "Why would Gra-sama bring some foods?

Gray rolled his dark eyes before a boysih smirk covered his lips. "For you of course, who knows what would you be eating..."

Gray immediately realized what he had said, and he swear he saw Juvia flinched.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean anything."

Juvia nodded, covering her face with a small smile. "It's fine, Juvia knows."

The black-haired boy gulped guiltily, he didn't know why his wise mouth choose this moment to speak.

Changing the topic, he carefully unpacked the goods inside the bag and asked for Juvia's permission to let him use her table.

"Juvia doesn't eat breakfast. Not when she leaves alone."

He glanced at the blind girl, he found it a bit creepy that she's staring right at him even though she can't see anything.

He averted his eyes and continued with his task. "Well from now on, you're going to eat breakfast."

The girl smiled, before tucking a strand of blue hair behind her ear.

"Ill bring you breakfast from now on..." Gray said out of the blue.

The girl gasped, "N-no! Juvia's fine, don't worry."

"tch," rolling his eyes again, he patted his way next to hers.

"Do you know how to comb your hair?" he asked again, obviously ignoring her objections.

The girl rocketed her hands up to her hair, combing it using her fingers, her cheeks blushing furiously.

"You should tie it up." he suggested. Gray liked the color of her hair very much, he also like it when it's loose but with her state, he thinks that it will only made her uncomfortable.

"Hai!" the girl patted her arms on the floor, obviously searching for her hair tie. Gray caught the item on the farthest side of the corner and knew well that it would take Juvia a day to find it.

He got up to retrieve the item, turning around to give it to her, his eyes widened at the sight before him.

She's on her knees again, palms pressed on the floor, and her rear was up in the air.

His eyes became even larger as the hem of her dress hiked up even more, and her butt will be soon exposed. The back of her white thigh is already enough for himself to stab the shit out of him

He pinched the bridge of his nose before looking away, his whole face burning.

"J-juvia! I-I got your hair tie! Here!" he exclaimed in a _not-so_ normal pitch of his voice, it was higher than usual.

The girl immediately straightened her back, turning her head to his direction. "Y-you're so kind Gray-sama! Thank you..." she bowed and he plopped down next to her.

The boy shut his eyes when he landed too closely to the girl, he caught the smell of her hair and Gray was mesmerized.

He liked the smell yet he couldn't name it properly but he's sure that it reminds him of lavenders.

Unconsciously, he reached for her hair and gently ran his fingers through her scalp.

Juvia stilled but later on, leaned on his touch.

"If Gray-sama continues it, Juvia will..." the girl yawned, relaxing for a moment.

Gray chuckled, he pulled his fingers away from her blue hair. He gathered all of her hair in a bunch before securing it with the hair tie.

Juvia bit her bottom lip shyly. "Juvia can do it by herself," she paused and turned to his direction.

Again she stared at him without actually seeing anything, slowly, a smile formed on her lips. "Well, Thank you anyways Gray-sama."

* * *

"Im a book illustrator." Gray said, pressing his back on the wall, while Juvia was seated in front of him, leaning her back as well on the wall.

After they ate, they have been in that position. Facing each other, the two meter distance gave Gray a good look on her well-being.

"S-so you know how to draw?" Juvia asked in awe, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah,"

"W-what kind of book covers you make? A-are they colorful? L-like a child's fairy tale book?"

"Bingo," Gray smiled. "But mine's more realistic and fine." he proudly stated.

"Really?" Juvia gulped on what she's been hearing, for her it's incredible. "J-juvia really likes Fairy tales!" she followed up excitedly.

Gray smiled, "Ill bring you some books..."

"Eh? J-juvia's so happy! B-but are you sure? I-I might end up ruining them, she-"

"Nahh," Gray scowled, "Don't worry about it."

"But Juvia will never be able to read them, she's _blind_ after all... and she can't also read using her fingers. Juvia forgot what it's called, but Gajeel-kun offered her to take some learning about it."

"And?"

"J-juvia declined of course. Money was involved, Juvia can't let Gajeel-kun to spend too much on her. That's too much already."

Gray only stared at her, his eyes memorizing each and every part of her delicate face.

"Then, I'll read them to you." He said quietly, crossing his arms in front him. "Just listen, that's all."

"N-no! That's too much." the girl flailed, her cheeks rosy.

"Then what's _not_ too much?" he asked, his voice deep.

Juvia stopped her flailing, she dropped her arms to her side before a sad smile appeared on her face. "Why are you doing this, Gray-sama?" she asked softly, her eyes staring down at the floor.

This time, Gray frowned. _Why is she questioning me?_

Then he realized. _She's right, what he's doing right now is beyond concern._

He inhaled deeply before crawling his way on her side.

The blue-haired girl flinched when she felt something large and warm covering both her cheeks.

"Gray-sama..."

Gray gently cupped her cheeks. Her eyes were now wide, a pool of dark blue which he found himself drowning inside.

He didn't know how to explain this fluttering feeling inside him.

He leaned closer until they're only a few inches apart.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia mumbled again, too softly this time. She ran her hands up to his shoulders, squeezing it lightly.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, still confused.

Gray only remained quiet, his eyes likening her eyes even more.

Slowly, her hands went down to his chest, her right palm was placed directly to his heart.

..

After a few heart beats... _One, two, three..._

"Gray-sama, you're heart... Why is it beating so fast?"

* * *

**A/n: Hi! Hello! DarkTsuraHime72- thank you thank you! , .5- hai~ hai~ Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) , stacylin198- R-really? Omg, im way too flattered right now :) thank you very much!, Sarapyon- yes!Juvia being blind is really new *O* Thank you very much!, SheRa-ver- *hugs* you're so kind, thank you very much!, Medaka-chan- *Hugs* thank you :D, Mitsuzo- Hehe, Im a sucker of fluff as well :D thank you! , dorac- gihee~ Juvia living alone would be more challenging for me, and yeah thank you for reviewing!, pearlsnow8- Let's cry together T_T Im really happy about your reviews guys! thank you very much~!, laluneblanche12- thank you *hugs* (- w- ), Guest- Oh~ A guest! Thank you for dropping a review~! *bows head*, mgaa- oh dear, thank you for reviewing, but Im afraid this is not from any movie. It's pure and was all my idea, thank you~! *hugs***

**To those who followed and fav'ed I love you all~! Thank you very much *bows head* I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Drop your reviews, thoughts, opinions again for chapter 2! sorry again if there's a lot of mistakes!**

**Nyay! now excuse me, I'll return to my own box right naoo ( ; A ; \\)**


	3. Chapter 3

WINTER MARIA 3

* * *

_"Gray-sama, you're heart... Why is it beating so fast?"_ her eyes were looking straightly at him, wide and clear. Gray hoped inside him that she's can see him.

His face reflected on her dark blue eyes, it was so pure and innocent, and Gray liked the fact of being drowned deeply inside those dark orbs.

"Are you nervous?" whispered the blind girl, and her warm breath touched the corner of his lips.

Gray swallowed with difficulty. His hands around her cheeks gently went up to touch the top of her head. Slowly, he pulled away, covering his red face with his hand.

Suddenly, it was now very warm inside the small room.

Juvia sighed when she felt him pulled away, her eyes became half-lidded.

She was in a daze. She had never been that close to anyone, especially to a guy.

Her eyes averted to the side, she cleared her throat before speaking, "You're making Juvia so nervous, Gray-sama." she said softly, placing a small hand on her chest.

The comment made Gray look at her, dumbfounded. "H-hey! What do you mean?"

Juvia smiled and turned her head to his direction, her eyes looking past him. "Nothing." she pasued before tilting her head to the side.

Gray mentally took note that if Juvia tilts her head, it's either she's confused or she's shy to ask something.

The young man slowly plopped himself down beside her. He waited for her to continue.

"Honestly, Gray-sama... what brings you here?"

"..."

"Was that about the thing you lend to me the other day?" She heard Gray shift from his seat, probably looking at her. "Juvia means the scarf..."

Gray nodded, scratching the side of his head. "Well speaking of that..." he reached for his bag and pulled out a piece of fabric.

He removed his stripped black and white scarf on her neck, Juvia made a surprised noise, quickly putting a hand on the abandoned skin on her neck and shoulders.

"You're not wearing proper clothes again," commented Gray, rolling his eyes as he unfold the fabric from his bag.

Juvia turned her head to the side, her cheeks blushing healthily.

"Here," Gray removed her hand on her throat, the fabric he had earlier was actually a scarf, a white, fluffy one.

Juvia felt the item being put around her neck and shoulders, it was so warm and fluffy.

She touched the scarf and blinked. "I-is this for Juvia?"

Gray chuckled, "Yeah, it suits you."

Another wave of healthy blush covered her cheeks and ears. "Really?" her thumb and index finger pinch the fabric. Again, the softness made her blush.

Gray smiled unconsciously at the blushing girl beside him. "You really look so cute."

Juvia's head snapped up to his direction.

Gray slapped his mouth, he can't do anything right now. The words already left his mouth before he could even think for a second.

Shyly, Juvia closed her eyes. "T-thank you, really... Gray-sama. Thank you for everything." and slowly, she lifted her face to him, her eyes watering.

The Fairy tail publishing book's most promising and talented illustrator gaped at the blind girl. "H-hey! Don't cry!" he panicked.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Gray finally bid his farewell to the kind girl. He told her that after his shift, he'll comeback again to visit her and promised to bring some dinner and eat it with her later. When Gray was putting his boots on, Juvia was still stammering about her protests that he doesn't need to do that, he's stubborn side kicked in and he laughed, still going on with his plan with her later.

When he finally got out of the apartment building, he saw a suspicious-looking guy walking past him, his hair was black and long, a bit spiky and he had a few piercing on his nose.

When the said guy was about to step a foot on the stairs, his red eyes averted to Gray swiftly.

Gray raised an eyebrow and the staring contest began.

His red eyes were looking suspiciously at the book illustrator, the said book illustrator's eyes was now narrowing, contemplating with the other guy's.

Gray thought that if the guy put on some tattoos he will never be mistaken as an ordinary man. Judging from his looks, he looked like a delinquent, a gang leader or worse, a _drug addict._

Gajeel's upper lip twitched, _looking for a fight eh?_

He crossed his arm in front of him, stepping back as he turned around to gave the spiky-haired guy a scary look.

But Gray didn't even budge, he put his hand inside his pockets and turned around fully at the other guy.

If an individual passes by, they might actually think that the two black-haired men were having a fight, a bloody duel of staring.

"Geehee~" Gajeel nodded, a wolfish smirk on his face. "Hey!" he called to Gray.

Gray_ 'tch-ed',_ unamused. "What?" he deadpanned.

"R'ya new here?" Gajeel stepped forward, putting his weight on every step he makes.

"No." Gray scowled.

"Visitin' someone?" Gajeel asked, still a bit harsh.

Gray was about to answer _-a smart ass one-_ but his phone ringed. And much to his dismay, he needed to answer it.

He turned around and leaved the pierced guy, answering the call as if nothing happened. Gajeel on the other hand shrugged, turning around as well as he made his way to Juvia's apartment.

* * *

"Seriously, there's something about that guy that pisses me." Gajeel hissed as he laid himself down on the floor, a hand propped up on the side of his head.

"Gajeel-kun..." Juvia chided softy. "Juvia told you not to be so harsh with others, it's very rude you know."

Gajeel was making faces, imitating Juvia's small voice as well. "Blah blah blah."

The blind girl sweat dropped, adjusting her new scarf on her shoulders. It caught her best friend's attention.

"Where'd ya get that?"

Juvia blinked her eyes, laying at the floor as well. Her hair was sprawled all around her head, making her look so peaceful.

She hesitated for a moment, not knowing if she should tell Gajeel that Gray-sama bought it for her. Sighing, she realized that she has no other option but to tell him the truth, after all, even if she lied what will be her cover up with it?

"A-ano... Juvia got it from Gray-sama." came her small voice as she shifted uncomfortably on her spot.

Abruptly, just like an erupting volcano, Gajeel shouted furiously, "WHAT?! DIDN'T I TOLD YOU NOT TO MEET UP WITH HIM ANYMORE?!"

Juvia cringed, covering her ears protectively. "Gajeel-kun!" she squeaked, "You don't have to shout so loud!"

Gajeel snorted, crossing his arms behind his head. "You stupid woman," he looked at her beside him, still covering her ears. His eyes averted on the article wrapped on her neck. "You don't have to be so buddy-buddy with that opportunist," Juvia turned her head on him. "If you want, I could buy you one."

"Gray-sama also surprised Juvia," she sighed carefully. "She didn't asked for it but Gray-sama brought her one and one more thing," her soft voice became stern, "Gray-sama is not an _opportunist."_

Gajeel rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling instead. "Don't tell me you like that fucker,"

"Gajeel-kun!"

"Yeah, that _fucker._" he emphasized, "I don't trust him, every friend wouldn't like their _friend_ seeing someone suspicious."

"Gray-sama's not suspicious." Juvia defended quickly, well there's no helping if Gajeel began his endless nagging.

But Juvia felt very happy at his concern. He really love her as a friend.

"...and that guy might do something bad on you, and..."

Juvia smiled, closing her eyes gently.

"-he might also, like what I said, Im repeating this- Juvia- Oi, don't sleep! Juvia listen to me!"

* * *

Gray had the first two buttons of his coat undone as he parked his bicycle. He has two bags of take outs on his hand, walking up to Juvia's floor.

A grin covered his face when he rang the doorbell, he made sure that Juvia will like the food he brought of her.

Waiting for the door to be opened, his eyes landed on the empty apartment beside Juvia's.

His mind wandered on how small it will be for him if he lived in there. He's sure it's the same as Juvia's space.

An idea struck him, he raised a thick brow, as he walked sidewards, his eyes examined the closed window of the abandoned space.

He shrugged and walked back in front of Juvia's door. _Maybe I'll think about it..._

Then the heavy footsteps from the other side of the door startled him, he cleared his throat and stood up straightly. _As if Juvia could actually see her._

He heard a loud and _manly_ yawning, and the door was actually being unlocked by a brute force.

_"Please be gentle with Juvia's door..."_

Gray heard the blind girl's soft voice, and that confused him.

_Maybe a trespasser?!_

He narrowed his eyes and dropped the bags carefully on the side, he positioned himself into a fighting stance, his fists clenching.

The door opened and Gray, without any hesitations threw his fist forward.

He smirked as he saw the man fell backwards, screaming curses and-

The long, black, spiky hair. The piercing. T-the...

_No way! He's the suspicious-looking, gang leader, drug addict, rude guy from earlier!_

"Who the hell are you?!" Gray grounded his teeth together, crouching down as he grabbed the other man's collar. He brought Gajeel's face close to him.

"What the fu-" Gajeel spluttered, blood coming out from the corner of his mouth.

Gajeel stood up, grabbing Gray's collar as well. The two tumbled and ended up falling together.

Gray's back hit the cold ground and in an instant, Juvia run to their direction.

Gajeel was straddling Gray's hips, both of his arms trapped on his side. The pierced man brought his clenched fist up and was ready to launch at Gray's face.

"No!" Juvia screamed and a loud, heavy thud followed.

Both men looked at Juvia who was now on the ground, face first.

"O-ow..." wincing, the blind girl rubbed her forehead, her blue hair ended up covering her whole face.

Gray squirmed and successfully made himself free of Gajeel's iron-like strength. Gajeel himself was left with a gape on his face.

"Woman!" he called out to Juvia, he was about to go to Juvia when he saw Gray already on her side, helping her up.

Gajeel stopped half-way, his eyes boring to Juvia then back to Gray's face. He opened his mouth to say something but Gray beat him to it.

"What are you thinking? Why did you run?" Gray asked, frustrated. He had this worried and annoyed expression on his face, obviously not happy on what happened to Juvia.

Gray had his hand on the either side of Juvia's head, checking for any injuries. Juvia is now sitting, her legs crossed under her like W-sitting position.

"Are you alright?"

Gajeel continued to watched the scene before him. The blue-haired girl nodded, her face in a grimace as Gray rubbed her swollen forehead.

Gray huffed and looked unconsciously at Gajeel, his eyes widened immediately. "Juvia! You shouldn't let anyone enter your apartment!" Gray scolded, hitting the top of her head playfully.

"You idiot! Im not a nobody!"

"SHUT UP!" Gray glowered.

"Tch," Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Gray-sama, G-gajeel-kun... please don't fight." Juvia pleaded, her eyes were glued on the wall in front of her.

"Gray-sama?" Gajeel asked.

"Gajeel-kun?" Gray raised a brow.

The two men looked at each other, then realization hit them.

Gajeel pointed a shaky finger on Gray's direction. "Y-your'e the freaking stranger that Juvia met a few days ago! H-how dare you took advantage of my _sister!_ You shitty bastard!"

"W-what the hell are you talking about?! I didn't do anything!" Gray protested, his eyes large.

"Please Gajeel-kun! Gray-sama! Stop fighting!" Once again, the girl gathered the young men's attention.

Gajeel crossed his arms in front of his chest stubbornly, closing the door behind him with a loud shut.

"Gajeel-kun, you wouldn't like it if Juvia's door breaks." the girl warned softly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Gajeel plopped himself on the ground, scowling as he sulk into a corner.

"Gray-sama what brings you here?" Juvia quickly shifted her attention to the book illustrator, her head tilting to the side.

Gray got up immediately and went out to retrieve the bags outside the apartment, ignoring Gajeel's presence, he asked for Juvia's permission to allow him to use the table and some kitchen utensils.

"Y-you really brought some food?" Juvia blushed, blinking her eyes.

Gray smirked, setting up the small table in the middle of the room. "Told you so,"

Gajeel sent a pointed look at Gray's direction. The short-haired man sensed the red eyed man's glare and stared back at him.

And another staring contest began.

"Itadakimasu!" Juvia said merrily, clasping her hands together.

Gray nodded and Gajeel only glared at him. "Hey Juv, don't eat that. That idiot might be poisoning you..."

Juvia pouted and turned her head to Gajeel's direction. "You're so mean Gajeel-kun... You and Gray-sama should be friends, right Gray-sama?"

Gray has no choice but to answer yes. He doesn't like to disappoint the girl and so he gave her a stiff 'yeah'.

"Yey! And now, let's eat." Juvia cheered. "Gajeel-kun come over here."

"No."

"Gajeel-kun?"

Rolling his eyes, Gajeel stood up from his spot and plopped down next to Juvia. "Fine."

Juvia scooped a spoonful of rice and held it up for Gajeel, "Here, say ahh~"

The pierced man looked at Juvia unbelievably. "No way!"

"Juvia's not taking a_ 'no'_ for an answer. Come on, eat up..." the girl chided, smiling hopefully.

Gray watched the interaction between the two. Somehow, he felt so good for punching Gajeel's face earlier, and now his hand was itching to do it again.

His dark eyes dropped to his own meal and a frown appeared on his face. He doesn't like to see Juvia being all touchy with this Gajeel guy.

He choked and spluttered some of his food's particle on the floor, the back of his eyes burned and he felt them watering.

"Gray-sama what happened to you?" Juvia placed her cup of rice on the table, she kneeled and stretched her arms across the table.

She touched Gray's soft black spikes, her expression worried.

"I-im fine." Gray swallowed a mouthful of water, shaking his head.

"Hey," Gajeel suddenly slammed his elbow on the low table, his thumb rubbing his chin. "Did you just realized that you like Juvia?"

Seconds passed before Gray reacted with flushed cheeks, wide eyes and shaking hands.

"It looks like you're jealous." Gajeel continued, nodding to himself, "Im watching you the whole time."

Gray wanted to slap Gajeel's blabbering mouth. The guy surely hates him very much.

"Look, I don't like you for Juvia." Gajeel said, shrugging his shoulder as if he was saying something normal.

"I don't need your judgements or anything." Gray found the courage to answer the frank guy.

The blue-haired girl choose to be silent, carefully listening to their talking.

_G-gray-sama l-likes me?_

She shook her head, bring both of her hands to her warm cheeks.

_N-no! That's impossible! Gray-sama wouldn't like somebody like me... That's stupid!_

Gajeel glanced at Juvia from the corner of his eyes, he knew her too well, and he could actually tell that the girl is fighting with herself over something.

His red eyes darted back to Gray who's cheeks are red, but despite his blushing state, he still looks at Gajeel with a glare.

Somehow, something irked inside him. Telling him that, this Gray is not the kind of guy who's been pointing out to Juvia the whole time.

As a man, he felt the sincerity and determination of Gray. The guy is dead serious about something.

* * *

**A/n: Hello! First of all I want to thank this people: **

**stacylin198**

** mgaa **

** Sarapyon **

** I Am Number 14**

**Sophia**

**Medaka-chan **

**CapriciousKrego**

**Yumeko nee **

**superduperizee**

**Hai, hai! Thank you for reviewing~ And also to those who added this on their follow list and fave! Yey! Im sorry if there are grammar, punctuation mistakes! **

**So I made this chapter revolving around Gajeel, Juvia and Gray. I just want to clear the things between the three of them. And gosh, Gajeel is so cute :) I really like her as Juvia's brother figure! And about Gray being all gentle and everything to Juvia. Next chapter will be longer and full of many... kya~ secret! Haha! **

**About my latest fic, the_ 'Snowstorms Exists'_... The feels~! Gosh, really thank you for the support and warm and kind and understanding reviews! Honestly guys, Im enjoying writing fics these days. Im really into it :) and Im happy to announce that I have no classes for three straight days, and I can finish all the writings and everything that all my Gruvia fics needs. Actually another story came up to me, and Im debating with myself if I should post it already or not. I don't want to be stuck and ignore my other Gruvia fics, but I want to jot it down and type it and share it with you guys! :3 I definitely knew you guys will like the concept! btw, bye for now! Comment/Review your opinions and criticisms! Thank you again~! Babush :***


	4. Chapter 4

Winter Maria 4

* * *

"Here's the plan." Gajeel whispered as he plopped himself down on Juvia's mattress. Crossing his arms behind his head, Juvia remained passive beside him, playing with the white puffy scarf that Gray had given her.

"Later when he comes to visit you, undress and seduce that bastard." Gajeel said convincingly, glaring at the silent girl beside him.

Juvia's face immediately turned beet red. "W-what are you saying Gajeel-kun!" her hands dropped the said item on her lap.

"Yeah," shrugged Gajeel, looking up at the ceiling. "Seduce him and we'll see what he'll do to you."

Juvia shook her head.

"It's not like you're going to... you know, idiot! Just tempt him! And if he did nothing but cover you and be a gentle dog, I'll..." the guy paused, looking thoughtful for a second. "I'll trust him then."

Juvia blinked, moving her head to her best friend's direction, her eyes down on his lap. "Hm? You also want to be friends with Gray-sama? Aren't you two already...?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. '_Really, sometimes, this girl needs to be smack, real hard on the head._ "Idiot! I don't like him! You can have that Ice prick all yourself, blind woman!"

Juvia pouted as she closed her eyes, faking that she's offended.

"I'll hide in the bathroom during the whole time. Scream if he did something perverted."

Juvia nodded dejectedly. Even though she already trust Gray with all her heart, she also need to make sure that Gajeel would also trust him.

She could also use this time to prove that Gray is nothing but a gentleman. She remembers; Guys or Prince in Fairy tales are all gentle and caring. They're all nice and handsome. A very prince-y type, she guess.

Her face flushed red. At that moment, for the nth time, she wishes that she could see.

–

That afternoon, Gray decided to visit Juvia again. He had brought her some books, Fairy tales to be exactly. And he's excited to read them all to her. His mind then went to her guy best friend, _oh, that guy would really be a pain if he's there._

…

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed as she opened her door.

"Hey," returned Gray with a smile. "Can I enter?"

Juvia stepped back carefully, her shoulders tensed as she allowed him to enter.

Gray, after removing his boots, placed a hand on her forehead worriedly. "Are you alright?"

The girl jumped lightly, surprised at his touch. She nodded timidly, bowing her head. "Juvia's fine. It's just... just a little colder than yesterday."

Gray smiled a little as he proceeded to go inside. "You're right. It's freezing outside and- wait, where's your heater?" he asked, as he glanced inside the room, noticing that her home was lacking some warmth.

Juvia stood awkwardly at the doorway, fidgeting. "It's broken."

Gray whipped his head, looking at her with wide eyes. "What the hell?! It's freezing Juvia!"

Gajeel, who's hiding in the bathroom, smacked his head mentally. How could he forget about the damn heater?! No wonder why his best friend was a bit paler than usual.

"I thought that Iron lizard was responsible on all of your appliances? Why that idiot can do anything better?" Gray scoffed, really irritated whenever Gajeel's on the line. "That bastard reminds me of some one from work. They're both lizards, the other's only a fire-breathing one."

Gajeel wanted to punch the black-haired guy right now. His nostrils flaring. '_That Ice prick_.' he hissed, 'j_ust wait for a bit and I'll punch that mouth of yours.'_

"H-hey!" Gray's stuttered. "Juvia what are you doing?!" Gajeel leaned his ears firmly on the door, listening carefully.

"T-this," Juvia, with a red face, whispered. Her voice shaking nervously. "This is what Gray-sama came for, right?" the words left a bitter taste on Juvia's mouth. She knew, oh good heavens, that this guy respects her.

She slowly unbuttoned the first three buttons of her shirt, in which Gray quickly looked away.

Juvia walked carefully to him, she sways her hand in front of her. Her palms came in contact with Gray's chest; she patted her hand up until she reached his cheeks. "G-gajeel-kun's will not be here for a week, w-we can do it and-" she was cut in her sentence when Gray, rather harshly, swayed her small hand away from his cheeks. His eyes were dark and piercing. The next thing that Juvia felt was her whole body hitting the cold floor with a loud thump.

Both her hands were caged by Gray's right hand, which was on top of her head. His left hand, flat on the floor, next to her head, lined with her eyes.

He leaned down as he straddled Juvia's hips, holding her in place. The girl squirmed but remained silent.

'No! Her Gray-sama would never do anything so aggressive like this!' she felt tears on the corner of her eyes, hot and burning as she tried her best to remain silent.

'Gray-sama wouldn't be encouraged to do something likes this if Juvia didn't seduce him, it was all Juvia's fault! The bond that they built for almost a month was now ruined.'

Juvia didn't even know if she wanted to scream for her best friend's help or not. She doesn't want to believe that all of this are happening right now.

She silently thanked Gajeel as he remained quiet and honest with his words, that he will not show up until she asks for help.

"Gray-sama." the blind woman breathed. She closed her eyes for a moment then blinked it open. She's now staring unconsciously straight at Gray's dark eyes.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" hissed Gray, scrunching his nose in annoyance. "Juvia, are you out of your mind?!"

"..."

"You think I will dishonor you by advancing on you while that red-eyed bastard was away?"

"..."

"If that's my intention," he growled. "Then I should've made a move on you from the very first time I entered this apartment!"

Juvia blinked her eyes continuously, dropping the corner of her mouth as she bit her lower lip, afraid the Gray might eat her alive. "Gray-sama..."

"I didn't know that you think of me like that." he shook his head, a sarcastic smile on his face. "Even if we only knew each other for a short time... I..."

Juvia waited for his next words, closing her eyes gently. She sighed softly and found her hand cupping his cheeks.

A part of her, despite of the fear, was happy. She now had proven that her Gray-sama is a very thoughtful person, unlike what Gajeel thinks of him.

"The Juvia I know is shy. Always thinking of others first before herself." he paused and leaned back, freeing her hands as he sat straightly on his back. "It's not like you, you know." he said quietly, looking away.

"It's not the girl that I've come to like since the first time she asked if she could trust me."

Juvia gasped, surprised.

Suddenly, the door from their right burst open. Gray saw Gajeel's foot still hanging in the air as he kicked the door open.

He stomped his foot down, pocketed his gloved hands on his tattered pants, a hard scowl on his face. "Tch, sissy." he muttered. "Get your fucking ass off of Juvia before I punch you Ice pants."

He looked at Juvia, a smirk on his lips. "I guess you're right this time Juvia." he shrugged as he walked to the front door. "I'll leave you two now," he glared at Gray.

_"Remember your words, asshole."_ he mouthed to the dumbfounded Gray Fullbuster, he glanced at the blind girl and nodded as he made sure that she didn't heard his threat to Gray.

And with that, he slammed the door close, leaving the couple alone to themselves.

...

"W-what was that?" whispered Gray, looking back at Juvia whose still laying on the floor.

Juvia replied with a sniff. "Gray-sama..." she cried, tears flowing from her blind eyes.

Gray was surprised when Juvia threw herself at him, hugging him as if he holds her dear life.

"Juvia's thankful of you." she cried on his neck as she squeezed him tightly.

Gray gulped, as he felt the squishy softness on his bosom, his face flushed red, steam was also coming out from his ears.

He had no choice but to hug her back, carefully circling his arms on her back, squeezing her as well.

"J-juvia also likes Gray-sama." whispered the crying woman, burying her face even more on his neck.

Gray smiled at that. "The feeling is mutual Juvia, its mutual."

Juvia sighed quietly as she pocketed her hands on her dark pink coat. The girl had been standing outside of her apartment building for almost half an hour, waiting for a certain black-haired guy.

Today, much to Juvia's embarrassment, Gray offered to accompany her to buy some groceries, since Gajeel wouldn't make it today.

They agreed to meet at exactly two o'clock in front of her apartment, but Juvia being her punctual self, made sure that she wouldn't be the cause of delay.

"Juvia!" her head perked up at the voice, instantly, a smile appeared on her face.

Gray huffing, stopped in front of Juvia, breathing pretty hard as he placed his palm on his knees. Juvia's smile turned into a grin, a light dust of pink tinting her cheeks.

"Gray-sama..." she said softly. Gray smiled before straightening his back; he adjusted his scarf and went to look at her. His eyes narrowed when he examined her attire for today. Thankfully, the girl was wearing some proper clothes, enough to shield the chilliness of winter.

Gray's hand then adjusted Juvia's dark blue beanie, making sure that it won't fall off. "There..." he grinned before grabbing her left hand out of her coat. He groaned lightly when he saw her bare hands.

Juvia blinked her eyes rapidly; clueless on how hard the scowl was on Gray's face.

"Juvia," he sighed, grabbing her right hand as well. He brought it close to his lips before puffing his breath on it. "Where's your mittens?" he asked, slightly irritated.

Juvia pouted cutely, her eyes glued on his chest. "Juvia couldn't find it."

Gray then puffed again, he lowered her hands. He removed his gloves and carefully put it on hers. "G-gray-sama!" Juvia squeaked, her whole face red.

Gray ignored her, continuing on his task "Ill buy you one later, just wear it for now." his eyes focused on her face.

Juvia nodded timidly. Although the gloves were big and doesn't fit her hands, it was very warm and comfortable. Her cheeks flush at the thought of Gray's hand holding hers.

An idea passed on her mind. She reached for his hands and she held it tightly.

"There..." she smiled, "I'll hold Gray-sama's hand in return then."

Gray chuckled lightly, "Thank you, Juvia."

...

Juvia and Gray made their way on the mini-grocery store where Juvia asked him to bring her. This day was full of politeness, Gray remarked.

At every little thing that he would do to her like; guiding her inside the store, reading labels for her, holding the plastic bags... he would receive a gleeful smile along with a soft thank you.

They were strolling around the streets now, since it was afternoon and the sun was up for some unknown reasons.

Gray's left hand was occupied by the two grocery bags, while his right one was squeezed by Juvia's.

He never felt so warm before, not like this. Every now and then, he would find himself smiling or even laughing at her silly jokes. It was quite entertaining aside from the other hobbies (fighting) that he had involving his friends.

When she finally got tired of walking, he decided that it was time for them to take a rest and sit at one of the cafe's near the park.

"Here, take a sit." he said softly as he helped Juvia on her seat. The girl had this bright smile on her face the whole time, and it quickly radiates, affecting him.

"Why are you all smiley today?" he asked as he plopped himself down on his seat across the table.

Juvia giggled, clasping her hands together as she put it on top of the table. "This is fun."

Gray nodded, staring at her. "Yeah."

Their orders arrived and Gray couldn't help but to watch as the girl sip her drink. "Are you sure you're fine with yourself? Be careful cause it's hot." he warned worriedly.

Juvia frowned lightly, "Juvia's used to it. She had been drinking tea's even after she met Gray-sama." she said, a bit offended inside.

Gray found himself scratching his head, he sensed the blue-haired girl's firm voice and he doesn't like it if he made her upset. "Y-you're right."

They were sitting at one of the tables outside the shop, free from the soft ballad music that was playing inside the cafe when a bicycle passed by.

The soft ringing of bells - attached at the stem of the bicycle- caught the blind girls attention. Gray followed the movement of her head. "What's wrong?"

Juvia blinked for a moment before her eyes went down to the table in front of her. "Nothing," she smiled but it didn't reached her eyes.

"Tell me." insisted Gray, leaning closer to her. He gripped the arm rest of his seat as he felt the coldness on his hands, he just hoped that Juvia's feeling comfortable with his gloves.

"Hmm," hummed the girl, hesitating for a moment. "I-it's just, Juvia remembered something from the past."

"What is it?"

"The bells..." she sighed, smiling to herself as she gripped the warm cup of coffee on her gloved hands. "Back at the orphanage, they gave me a bell. The sound was so cute."

"You missed them?" asked Gray carefully, tilting his head to the side.

She nodded vigorously, she won't hide that fact though. "But a year after Juvia leaved the institution, she heard from Gajeel-kun that it was already gone."

"Juvia's wondering if where are the others now, especially the kids." she said quietly, lifting her head up to the sky, her eyes closed. "Ah~" she gasped surprisingly. "Juvia's being emotional again."

Gray only watched her as she bit her bottom lip and still had her face up to the sky. Slowly, she opened her eyes and a tear escaped from it.

Gray moved forward, stretching his arm to her, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "You're such a cry baby." he teased, chuckling.

Juvia giggled softly, "Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine." Gray told her, before placing his cold hands on hers. "Say..." he poked her red nose, "do you want to ride a bike?"

"H-huh?" Juvia replied, tilting her head to the side. "A bike? H-how?"

"Heh," Gray smirked. "It's easy!" he stood up then and grabbed for her other hand. "Let's go!"

...

Gray, being his adventurous self, rented a bike at one of the shops he had known since he was young. He and the owner had became good friends, he even bought one for him so it could be his transportation when going to work.

"Careful," he said as he let her sit in front of him, she sat in a sideway position, and Gray was sitting at the saddle.

When Gray pedaled, Juvia squealed astonishingly. "G-gray-sama!"

Gray laughed behind her, placing his chin on her shoulder. "Yes?!" he shouted back as they zoomed forward.

Juvia opened her mouth, laughing loudly. Her hair was flying in every direction.

Gray also took some safety precautions, knowing that the road was slippery. He then pedaled through the park, where the ground was dry and where yellow, red and orange leaves are everywhere.

The cold breeze was hitting Juvia's pale face, making her lips shiver and her teeth clatter.

"Cold?" Gray asked and his lips was dangerously close to her ears.

Juvia felt his warm breath on her ear, making her face ten times redder than an apple. "It's very cold." she whispered, her voice thin.

Upon hearing her, Gray hit the breaks, not even thinking about the possibility that they might tumble forward if he did that.

Well he already did anyway, and even he doesn't like it, his weight crushed her forward.

Juvia moaned breathlessly, gripping his arms on her side.

"Im sorry," Gray quickly pulled away, blushing. "Damn, I'm being careless again." he really needs to remind himself to be careful most of the time, since Juvia's always with him, the girl was frail and by looking at her made him want to feed her with all the tastiest and delicious food he could find, so she could gain weight and will not be so thin like that.

He was surprised when he herd the blind woman laugh. "This is really fun!"

His white teeth appeared when he grinned on her hair. "Yeah, wanna go another round?"

Juvia nodded excitedly, "Sure!"

Gray thought of something that Juvia might enjoy as well. Instead of Juvia's hand gripping the front part of the grip, he made her hold the grip itself. Then he enclosed his hands on hers and now they're both holding it.

Juvia flushed, lowering her head.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you." he smirked, squeezing their hands together.

Juvia blinked and moved her head to the side. His lips then made in contact with her cheeks. "H-hai!"

And Gray, with a flushed face, swallowed. He pedaled again and made sure that Juvia would enjoy this even more.

* * *

A/N: Hello~ And Im back! Sorry cause it's already late and Im having blocks right now T_T. This chapter was a half-filler for the story. I mean, the part where Gajeel finally allows Gray to get involved with Juvia's life was considered as one of my main idea's for the story. Then the rest is all about their bonds. Next chapter will be a little difficult to write since Im going to unleash, -yeah unleash- the main conflict of the story :)) It involves about Gray being like this... and Juvia, being like that. Then there's... And...

See you next chapter! LoL xD

Thank you for the kind and wonderful reviews guys! I love you all! and if you have time, please do leave a review~ it will really make me happy! Thank you again!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here's a quick update~! And I want to tell you that I moved the main conflict thing-y/ pfft. Srsly, sorry guys! I really need to make some adjustments eh. And about Gajeel, Isn't he the best? But maybe in this chapter he's being toooooo mean already T_T ! Oh, enjoy :)

..

.

_Winter Maria 5_

* * *

Juvia can't remove the smile off her lips. While lying down on her mattress, she couldn't help but hug herself as she remembered how warm and lucky she was when Gray took her outside.

It was a very warm feeling. Full of heart thumps and butterflies fluttering inside her stomach. It spreads inside her, _blossoming_. That reminded her that winter will be finally over in a week. Everything will be lively again, the flowers and birds will sing , and the rainbow, she heard that will show every now and then.

Winter had an important role for her this year;_ She and Gray found each other._

She pulled the covers to her nose, sighing as she dreamed happily of them. Juvia already had her eyes close, there's no point of opening it when she's blind and was already alone with herself, ready to sleep.

''Tomorrow,'' she mumbled. ''Juvia would ask Gray-sama about everything under the warm sun."

The girl even had some plans already, and was excited to share it with Gray. Juvia just couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

"Finally..." Gray mumbled as he signed the last paper placed on the table in front of him.

After he brought Juvia back home, he decided to ask her landlady about the vacant space beside her area. Gray had thought of it for weeks, and the book illustrator decided to move there.

He wanted to surprise Juvia about his transfer but a part of him was being skeptical. He thought that Juvia might think of him as a stalker. He couldn't even deny that Juvia, no, Gajeel thought of him as a pervert. Well on Juvia's case, Gajeel had the right though.

_Who is Gray Fullbuster in their lives anyway?_ A month ago, he was a stranger and now he's preparing to leave this classy apartment of his, just to throw his life on that small space of renting house, just to be near with Juvia?

Things were pressuring him right now. He needs to consider everything as a challenge, well after all he's the one who chose it.

He pushed his eye glasses up to the bridge of nose as his eyes caught some papers from work. He sighed again, removing his glasses before rubbing his face with his palm. This is going to be a long week for him.

…

.

Gray was feeling restless. For six straight hours, he had been preparing his things for moving. He was packing his things in large boxes, here and there.

He was about to gather some books from his book shelf when someone knocked on his door.

He strode his way to the door and opened it. There stood a blue-haired girl wearing a yellow headband. "Hi Gray!"

Gray smiled casually at the girl, "Levy..."

"I heard you're moving..." she asked, reaching up to him so she could hug him.

_Damn clingy woman._ Gray thought to himself, scowling.

He and Levy had been friends for about four years. This girl was actually the one who discovered his talent back in their college days. After they graduated, she helped him get a job and it also turned out to be her workplace; Fairy tail publishing books.

The girl herself was a bookworm and also a novel writer, along with Lucy -their team leader- and Gray was really amazed by their talents. He was glad that he became a part of their team and drew some illustrations for them.

"Yeah," he replied as they both walked inside , he lifted a box and put it on top of another one. Levy familiarly walked around until she found herself sitting on his couch.

She was sitting there with some books and sketches. She eyed each of them and she found something interesting.

_"She's beautiful."_ she spoke, smiling happily at the said sketch.

Gray upon hearing her, whipped his head around. He saw her holding a piece of paper and it turned out to be a doodle of Juvia.

He had been drawing her for a while, it's just the girl was hard to remove from his head.

Levy examined another illustration. She was really astonished at Gray's art works. They were all flawless and perfect. She, herself could feel the emotions coming out from the portrait. It was a wonderful feeling, a soft and vibrant emotion coming from it.

And it was none other than,_ Love._

"I didn't know that you're a romantic individual, Gray." Levy raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, here's another one- and here too!" she excitedly gathered all the illustrations, where the same woman was drawn on it.

"Ju-vi... Juvia?" she read the name loudly and Gray rolled his eyes.

"Put it down Levy." Levy pursed her lips, still looking at the drawings openly. "Her eyes were glassy." she commented.

"She's... blind." Gray muttered, placing his books carefully inside on one of the boxes. "She's a very positive person." he smiled, hiding his face away from Levy.

"You're in love!" Levy pointed at him, "the whole team must found this out!"

"No." Gray scowled. "Look, if you're only here to mess around then you're free to leave. I'm busy can't you see?"

Levy giggled, already used with Gray's bitterness. "Okay, okay... Give me your new address then."

"Not until I moved. Now shoo..."

* * *

Juvia was sitting quietly in front of her window. Her radio was on and was playing a very lively yet soft song.

She can't help but to sing along with the lyrics. The song, despite how soft it was on her ears has a really sad meaning.

She remembered back then when she was all alone to herself. Gajeel would only visit her twice a week and she would spend her whole week alone with herself, inside this small box she called home.

She shook her head and the song came to its end.

"Now lets wait for Gray-sama and Juvia will not be alone anymore." she chirped, humming at the next song.

...

.

The evening came and there's still no sign of Gray. Juvia bit her lip worriedly, she sighed to herself. Nothing really comes great when you're expecting too much.

She was disappointed and felt so dejected.

She blinked her eyes and tried her best to suppress the heavy feeling inside her.

She's excited to see him and now where is he?!

Juvia shook her head, No! She shouldn't think of Gray so negatively! _Who is Juvia by the way?_ Of course she's not his first priority at all, he had his job and other things to keep him busy.

She felt so bad thinking in that way. Maybe she's being spoiled now.

Again, she sighed to herself and tried to dismiss the feeling of loneliness.

.

Gray fluttered his eyes open, glancing to his clock, it showed: _10:37 pm._

He quickly got up from his bed, he had been sleeping for so long!

He's all tired and didn't notice that he's already dozing off at the middle of packing his things inside his room. He didn't even had the chance to manage his time.

_'Juvia...'_ he frowned, slapping his forehead.

He promised to go to her place today. How could he forget about it? How could he forget of Juvia?!

He padded his was quickly to the living room and was ready to grab his coat when he noticed the mess he made earlier that day.

He estimated that if he will use all of his free time (the day-off's his company had given him) it will take a week for him to be prepared and finally move.

He scratch the back of his head then plopped himself on one of the free space on the floor. "I should finish all of this first." he sighed irritated.

* * *

"He didn't come today."

The blind woman murmured, lying again on her mattress. That afternoon, her best friend dropped by and brought some take outs and ate it with her.

Gajeel sensed her and asked if she's alright. She only replied that she's pretty upset because Gajeel bought her a spicy ramen, which she didn't like.

The guy shrugged and proceeded to eat until they were both finished and Juvia half-heartedly listened to his stories for that day.

When Gajeel noticed her being off again, he decided to call it a day and asked if she wants to be alone.

Juvia felt so guilty, she made her best friend feel that he's not needed, but she has no choice as the man went home already, leaving her brooding to herself.

_'Maybe tomorrow...'_ she whispered, hugging her pillow tightly close to her chest.

...

.

Three days had already passed, and Juvia... being her usual was self was being restless. If only she new where Gray lives or where he works, she could visit him and ask if there's anything wrong..._ between them._

Gajeel was also being restless; frustrated as well. He didn't know what's happening to this blind woman. A minute ago she was sleeping, then she suddenly sat up, huffing heavily. And now she's all quite and unresponsive.

He asked her if she's hungry or what, but damn. The girl refused on everything he offers and would only give him a little shook from her head and a stupid, tired smile on her face.

He already had a guess why she's acting like this. _That Ice prick._

Gray hasn't visited her for a while, three days he guessed?

But he also knew the reason why the guy was not showing up. He knew that Gray decided to move at the apartment next door.

When he heard about it, of course, he objected. He doesn't like it if there's a guy living next to Juvia. Hell, he's only thinking for some possibilities. But Gray already fixed everything, the guy even paid his rent in five months advance!

"Oi." he said gruffly, Juvia jumped a little at his voice. "Stop sulking!"

Juvia immediately tensed, straightening her back on the wall she's leaning on, smiling faintly. "Juvia's not sulking, Gajeel-kun."

Gajeel _'tch-ed',_ crossing his arms in front of him. "Don't think about that Shit, you know he's not being serious about you." he shrugged.

Juvia moved her head to his direction. Her lips were hanging open and her eyes were wide and glassy.

"B-but..." she defended, leaning forward. "Gray-sama said that he likes Juvia."

That caught Gajeel's raising eye brow. "He likes you?"

"Hmm..." she nodded determinedly.

"What did you say?" Gajeel asked quietly, frowning.

"Juvia said that she likes him too!" she exclaimed. "And... We also went out after that."

Gajeel became silent. He shook his head before muttering, "Juvia," he cleared his throat, looking patiently at the blind girl. "Are you sure he's serious?"

Juvia blinked at that, she slowly slumped her shoulders down.

"He didn't even come to visit you? How long it has been? Two or three days already? He couldn't be just busy."

Juvia bit her bottom lip while shaking, lowering her head down as well.

"I didn't mean to upset you but," Gajeel paused, looking worried. "There's no way that that guy would like to be your l-lover or what. You're blind, remember?" he emphasized.

"Y-you're right..." Juvia agreed quickly, lifting her head up so her best friend could see her face. "Thank you for reminding Juvia, Gajeel-kun. Juvia knows that you're just protecting her, you don't like seeing her sad because she's like you're sister right?"

Gajeel sighed, looking away as he felt guilt wash over him. There! He finally told his point! She's blind therefore, no one would like to spend their time with a disabled person like her.

He ran his long fingers through his black mane, he was feeling horrible because of what he had told her. "Y-yeah,"

"We're family Gajeel-kun, and Family only knew what's the best is for each other."

Gajeel glanced at her, furrowing his brows together.

_'Don't make me guilty anymore,'_ he thought to himself. '_I'm just protecting you.'_

* * *

"Here," the old lady gave Gray a key. "It's your apartment key. Please tell me if there's anything wrong, son."

Gray gave a bow and accepted the said item, smiling faintly at the kind lady. "Thank you Maam."

"Everything's settled now." he grinned, throwing the key in the air and caught it with his palm. Now that he's already at the apartment building, he decided to see if Juvia's doing fine. After all he hadn't seen her for days!

He's such a cold-blooded guy if he will not admit that he missed Juvia. The longing he's feeling for the past five days are now on its limit.

Gray fixed his collar first before pressing the doorbell on Juvia's door. "Here we go..." he whispered nervously.

He pressed the doorbell and it was weird not to hear some excited footsteps coming from the other side of the door.

He tried again.

Then again.

'Was she out?' he asked himself, now using his fist to knock gently on the door.

He tried pressing the doorbell once again, but like his other attempts, there's no answer.

"What're ya doing in here?" A deep voice came from his side. He whipped his head to the voice's direction and saw Gajeel standing there, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Gray scowled as he faced him. "I'm here to see Juvia."

Gajeel only smirked at him, he walked forward and stopped in front of Gray. "Out of my way."

Gray stared at him. "Where is she?"

"I said," hissed the pierced guy. "Out of my way."

The book illustrator was not in the mood to fight, he's here to see Juvia and not this weird guy. He moved on his side, letting Gajeel pass.

Gajeel opened the door and muttered a bored, 'Sunshine'

The lights quickly lit up and before Gajeel could close the door, Gray jumped inside. "Where is she?" he asked when he didn't saw Juvia inside.

Gajeel didn't answer him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." Gray demanded as he followed Gajeel. They guy was gathering some clothes from Juvia's cabinet.

The clothes were all feminine; therefore it was Juvia's. Gray saw when Gajeel put some of them inside the bag he was holding.

"As you can see," Gajeel muttered when he lifted a pair of underwear using his index finger and thumb, he threw it inside the bag with a disgusted look on his face. "Juvia's not here..." he paused, glancing back at Gray. "_...anymore_."

Gray didn't like Gajeel's tone. Using all the patience he had for him, he stomped his foot on the long-haired man's back.

"What the hell you- fucker!" Gajeel shouted, as he fell -face first- on the floor. He quickly stood up, his nose red.

"Where is she then?!" yelled Gray. "I'm here to see her and you're not going to tell me that she's not here anymore!"

Gajeel locked his jaw before advancing forward. "Just leave her alone!"

Gray stumbled backwards as soon as Gajeel's fist made contact with his face. He spit out a few blood from his mouth before looking up to him.

"I'm being serious, Gajeel."

Gajeel shook his head annoyingly, he strode forward and crouched in front of Gray. He grabbed a fist full of Gray's jet black hair, lifting it to see his face. "You don't have business with her."

"I have." Gray answered, coughing as he breathed heavily. "I have..."

"Tch," Gajeel released him, standing up.

"I even moved here so I could be with her," Gray panted, standing up as well. "You're not going to stop _Me._" he grinned.

Gajeel glared at him, the guy was wishing for his death with that stupid grin.

"I promised to stay with her," Gray smirked. "And I don't make false promises._"_

"As if you're tellin' the truth."

"Heh." Gray straightened his back. "Ill prove it to you."

And with that Gajeel's eyes widened, he didn't know how serious this guy was, but deep inside, _he was moved,_ only a little though.

"S-she's staying with me." Gajeel muttered, picking up the bag.

Gray smile widened. "I'll wait for her to return," he glanced to his side. "And if you didn't bring her back, I'm going to haunt you down, Lizard."

* * *

AN: D-dun! And that was it! Gray vs. Gajeel, woohoo! Who's everyone betting on? Teehee~ I just love this part of the story, sorry :) Thank you for those who reviewed: mgaa. Juvelia. Sandyx5. Medaka-chan. and superduperizee. :))) Thank you very much! And I also see that some of you liked the part where Juvia held Gray's hand *heart* *heart* And the bike scene! Oh I also liked it myself~!

Well then, Hope you like this chapter Guys! Review again if you have time :D

And oh, do you guys already found my mistakes annoying? I'm really sorry about that! So... If there's anyone who's willing to beta this crappy story, I'll be glad~! Thank you!

***Summer ^o^


End file.
